sorry, no title
by taili
Summary: Tai was the popular who couldn’t care less of anything. Sora was a tennis player who had everything planned. She had friends, yet she was not popular. When they actually met, sparks lit in the silence.Until things changed.not angst!rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

Tai was the popular who couldn't care less of anything. Sora was a tennis player who had everything planned. She had friends, yet she was not popular. When they actually met, sparks lit in the silence. Until things changed. NOT ANGST!

**Ch.1**

Tai just finished his soccer practice, and was heading home. He was furious. In the middle of his practice, three of his many ex girlfriends came to him and yelled at him for dating them without any intentions of staying longer than a week in their relationship. Sure, he was no angle. But they weren't all goody – too shoes either. All thou, they did take him away from where the practice was held, preventing his teammates stares or laughs. But in the end, He really didn't care about them, but being the good person he was, he apologized and said that at the time he dated each of them, he was trying to forget someone, and that again, he was sorry for using them. Of course they bought it. And of course it was made up.

Yet he was furious. How dare they confront him! He dated them, and it was over. 'Cant you get a hint', he thought miserably. He should have thought about it before dating them. He then remembered why he dumped them. All three were a pain.

When he reached home, he was much calmer.

Sora was doing her homework, when a friend called. Unfortunately, her mom answered.

"sorry, Sora is doing her homework right now. She will call you back". The talk was ended before the speaker on the other line identified.

Sora was pissed. 'who the hell does she think she is!' she got up, thinking of what she was going to say her mom. She came close to door, reached for the handle and... stopped.

"damn.. the match" she mumbled in gritted teeth. She was a tennis player, and there was an upcoming competition against many players. Her first one was against Joan, and it was held in the exact time her mom signed her for a shift at the flower shop. She asked, yelled, begged and actually cried for her mom to allow her to go.

And she had no intentions of blowing it off. She sat back and finished her homework.

When it was dinner time , she was debating in her head about mentioning the call from earlier. In the end, the big 'NO' won.

Her mom wasn't evil, or mean, but thought that tennis was a mindless little game. And as much as Sora tried, she couldn't prove her wrong. Her mom was strait in mind, and this was not going to change any time soon.

Tai was sleeping, when a shout interrupted.

"TAI!" someone yelled.

He woke up and got out of bed, evil plans forming in his mind for the one who ruined his precious sleep.

"What!" he said while trying to use the wall as a bed.

Kari stood there, laughing her head out at her brother's appearance. His hair was messier than normal, and his eyes were closed. But that wasn't the cause of the laughing fit. His pants were. His "I love you mommy" with little red hearts and small pigs with arrows pants.

"WHAT!" he grumbled.

"never mind" Kari said, trying to stifle her laugh. "Matt is on the phone". She said and ran to her room, where she broke down laughing.

Tai didn't understand that, and had no intentions of trying to, since he was half unconscious. "Why the hell are you calling at this hour!" he yelled.

"Tai. Its eight o'clock." Matt said, a smile plastered on his face and his eyebrow raised (or, in other words – falling anime style :). "Never mind, I just wanted to ask you, are you coming to the mall tomorrow? And that girl, what's her name, dana? Well, she's coming too".

"And that should affect my answer, which is a 'no', how?" Tai wondered.

"You said you liked her man! That you wanted to ask her out!"

"Oh. Man, I forgot about it. Anyway, I changed my mind; I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Really? Why?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, all I want is SLEEP!"

And the talk ended with a slam. Matt laughed at his best friend's behavior, and went back to his computer.

The next day went as usual. Well, almost. The long boring classes, the long line in the cafeteria, and the long investigation Matt questioned. And Tai hated it all, to the bone.

On the way back home it started raining. Tai loved the rain, so it didn't bothered him much. But the cold wind, that he hated. He shivered, wearing only a thick long sleeves shirt. He wanted to run, to heat up his body, when a shout stopped him. He looked over to the other sidewalk where he saw a woman sitting on the floor in an odd position, while rubbing her lower back with a pained expression.

It took him a moment to realize she fell, and ran over to help her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. And she looked up. Her eyes were amazing. Those brown, red-like, ruby eyes glazed at him. He have never seen such eyes before, and for a first time, it fascinated him.

"I'm fine thank you. I slipped at a puddle of water. ahh, I hate the rain". She answered.

Tai didn't know what made him do it, but he started a conversation. "really? I love it, all thou the wind is a pain". He smiled at her, and asked again for her well being.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really, I am". She smiled back.

Sora was heading to her house after a tennis practice, when it started raining.

"Damn" she muttered to herself. She was freezing after twenty steps or so. She looked up in order to see the clouded sky, and didn't notice the puddle of water waiting for her. And in the end, her feet touched the water, and she fell.

She shouted in surprise. She fell on her back and it soared. She rubbed her back in hope it will make the pain go away, when a shadow covered her.

"Are you okay?" It was a man's voice. First she saw his legs, then up to his upper body, and then his face. She recognized him as Taichi Kamiya, one of the most popular boys at her school.

"I'm fine thank you. I slipped at a puddle of water. ahh, I hate the rain" she answered truthfully. He was dripping with water too.

When he said he liked the rain she was dumb struck. How could someone love the rain? Its cold, wet and makes the floor slippery. She snickered bitterly at her last remark.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. And he smiled. She wasn't like those girls who would jump their heads off once some hot guy smiled at them. And she had no intentions in being one. Wait, did she just say hot?

She smiled at that and answered.

"So, why are you outside walking miserable in the rain?" he asked, and she laughed.

"I was just coming back from my tennis practice, when this started".

He was impressed. "Tennis? Nice. Are you good?"

She gave him a look. "What do you think?" her eyebrows raised, making her look a little threatening.

Tai laughed nervously. "Hey! I really don't know! I just met you! How should I know?"

She smiled when he scratched the back of his hair, obviously a habit of nervousness. She thought it was cute. "Calm down, I'm just messing with you".

He laughed "oh".

They stood there in the middle of the street for about an hour, when the rain stopped, the lack of water on their face bringing them back from their conversation.

"You know, I would suggest walking you home, but I'm drenched, and ask anybody – I'm no gentlemen." He joked.

She laughed genuinely "Don't worry, I'm no lady myself"

He was about to say bye to her when he remembered. "Wait, what's your name?"

She smiled thinking how awkward was it to ask for one's name after an hour long conversation. "Sora, and yours?"

"Tai. It was nice talking to you Sora, you certainly brighten my day" he smiled, pointing at the now blue sky.

She blushed at his comment and laughed.

"Goodbye Tai"

"Bye Sora"

And they walked to different ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just wanted to say that I wouldn't update for a week or so, because my mom came with a suddenDecision that I can't touch the computer... ahh**

**and for an answer - I can't stand Sorato... sure, I have nothing gainst Matt, or the Sorato writers, but Tai and Sorasimply fit so well...**

**yet, incase of a Michi, sorato is defiaintly a possibility.**

**Ch.2**

Tai just got out of science class, and he was bored out of his mind. He had three more classes, and he was defiantly not happy about it.

He saw Matt coming towards him.

"Hi man", he greeted

"Hi Tai. Coming to Math?" Matt said.

Tai put on a lazy expression on his face, and Matt laughed.

"I want to go home… I'm bored… think I could fake illness?" he suggested.

Matt laughed again. "You're hopeless you know that right?"

"Well I'm sure as hell full of hope I can go home" Tai smiled.

Matt laughed again, and was about to say something, when the school principal spoke true the speakers. "Hello students! Due to the raining fit, the school will be closed in half an hour" Tai started jumping, yelling "Yes! Yes!" and Matt happy although wondered how Tai was so lucky.

But then, the principal continued. "Yet, you will be attending to your next class, until the time of closing. Thank you, and be careful on your way home".

Tai stopped abruptly, and faked crying. "It's not fair!" he pouted.

"Oh come on, we're still going home early!" matt assured.

"Yeah, but still, thirty all minutes with miss fort. She will give us ton of homework because the school will probably be closed until Monday!"

"Yes, but we have three days for our own!" Matt smiled.

"Still… She's evil…"

Matt laughed.

Sora was happy for two reasons: she got an A, and she had three days for herself!

When she entered her science class, she met her friend. The class went on and on… Until it finally ended.

The students went, well actually ran, out of the school, out of the rain, and to their homes.

Today, Sora was prepared .she had an umbrella in her and, and she wore boots, a black coat, and a red sweater and jeans under neat it. And she was smiling. Not because of the grade. Not because of her unexpected vacation, but because of the young man she met a day before.

She didn't see him today, probably because they had different classes. But she was happy anyway.

She walked to her home when she saw a figure lying in the park, not moving.

And it scared her. She ran as fast as she could, trying to get passed the slippery grass.

And when she got there, she saw the young men she hoped to see all day, unconscious.

Tai got out of his classroom as fast as he could. His prediction was right. Miss fort gave them tons of tons of homework. And he knew Kari had clarinet classes today, so he wanted to get home and for her to help him before she left.

He ran and ran, and almost slipped, but caught himself in time.

His mind drifted to Sora. He only met her yesterday, but was so content in seeing her again. Yes, she was beautiful. But Tai felt that even if she was ugly as hell, he wouldn't care. He laughed at that – for the first time, beauty didn't matter. She was beautiful, from the inside. The outside was just a plus, he thought with a smirk.

He was so caught up in thinking of her, that he didn't notice the rock in front of him.

The next thing he knew, he was falling. Suddenly, his head hurt, and darkness followed.

Sora immediately sat next to Tai, and checked what was wrong with him. When she saw a little trail of blood on his forehead, she calmed down.

She shook him several times, with no success. But suddenly, he stirred.

And when he opened his eyes, those dark brown, chocolate-like, dirt eyes looked at her fuzzily. She noticed something she missed to see yesterday. His eyes, they had depth in them. You could see his soul right true them. They were intense, and sora felt warmth on her cheeks. She then realized that those eyes could pierce right to her own soul.

When he closed them, she felt disappointment. She waited for him to open them again, but realized he was trying to sleep.

She laughed and shook him again, but this time, when he opened his eyes, he was more focused.

"Sora?"

He felt someone shake him. And he wanted to ignore it. But the shakes continued. Until finally, they stopped. He thought he would simply fall back to his 'sleep', but then noticed he was curious of the shaker's identity.

He opened his eyes, but saw a blurry image. He tried to realize what was in front of him for a few moments, but failed. In the end, he gave up, and tried to go back asleep.

But then, a sound was heard. It was a melody to his ears, and he was much more curious of the sound maker and shaker now.

So he opened his eyes.

First he saw red. Then, it formed as a hair, and the face came to. He recognized that face, those eyes, anytime.

"Sora?" he asked, trying to realize what was she doing in his room. And then he noticed that wasn't his room. It was the park. He tried to sit up, but halfway there he was struck with painful headache.

"Ouch. That hurts!... What happened?" he asked painfuly.

"I don't know, I was on my way home when I saw you lying here.. maybe you slipped and hit your head on that rock" she guessed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"dont worry, I'm fine". He smiled

"Am I the only one getting a déjà vu?"

Sora laughed at that.

"It does seem weird, are you trying to pull something?" she joked.

He laughed and raised his hands as in innocence and said "The chance was lying right before me! I had to take it! ...or was it me lying before you?" he smirked.

She laughed, but then got serious. "Come on, we need to get you to a doctor"

"No, no, there's no need for that". he stood up.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

"Think you can walk to your home, or do you want me to come with you?" Sora asked.

"Well, as much as I'd love your company, I need to get home fast, and its just ten minutes away… but thanks" he smiled.

"So, see you after that long vacation?" She greened.

"Sure! So enjoy, Miss Sora". Tai said

She blushed. "Thanks".

"Bye bye"

"Bye".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I saw the preview of my story and realized that the signs that show when the scene is changed are not coming on! I'll try to use some other sighs, maybe it will work…**

**and also, I wanted toapologize for something.SometimesI have a line writtened in my head, but Imiss somewords. It happens to me alot, and usualy cant see it... so.. sorry.**

**Well, on with the story **

**Ch. 3**

The students were right; the school would stay close for three days. Today was the second day, but none of those students were outside, enjoying themselves. The rain kept on and on since yesterday, and it seemed like it will never end. Well, to Sora that is.

"Did I mention how much I hate the rain, mom?" Sora said, annoyed about the sudden weather.

"Oh, come on Sora! Even thou you can't go outside, you still have plenty to do at home! You can help me with the shop!" her mom suggested.

"Mom… I'm feeling lazy, maybe another time" Sora answered, hoping that her mom wouldn't push her to help. She then came with a sudden idea "As a matter of fact, I noticed that there's no milk in the fridge, so I think I can go buy some!" and ran out of the kitchen before her mom would be able to say something.

Her mom sighed. "Ahh, teenagers! What they do to avoid some work!"

………………………………….

Tai was trying to sleep. What else could he do? Sure, he loved the rain, but what good is it if none of your friends does?

He felt his eye lashes starting to fall a bit, when his bedroom's door was opened.

"Tai, I know you're trying to sleep, but I need some sugar for Kari, she's not feeling well, and I want to make her some tea. So can you go to the store?" his mom asked.

"Mom… can't dad go?" Tai pleaded.

"Oh come on Tai, its not that bad! And besides, you love the rain! So what are a few drops between families?"

"I knew it will back fire some day" Tai mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing mom".

………………………

Sora was fighting her way thru the rain, while her umbrella was double crossing her, turning to the side of the wind every time.

Sora saw the store in front of her

"Must… keep… going!" she said to herself with greeted teeth.

When she finally got to the store, she thanked god she made it there alive, and tried to slap herself for suggesting such thing to her mom. She even wanted to scream with annoyance, but stopped herself in time.

She sat on the floor for a few minutes, until she felt the wind blasting thru the now open doors.

The next thing she knew, something was falling on her.

"Ahh!"

"Tai!"

………………….

The twenty people that were in the store stood in silence as two teens lay next to each other on the floor.

And then the laughter came.

………………………

They looked in to each other's eyes, when a laughter brought them back to the land of the living.

And, oh, did they blush like mad!

Sora laughed. "Hi Tai" and brought back her composure.

Tai, on the other hand, still tried to dye his cheeks back to their normal color.

And after two minutes, he yelled to the other people with an embarrassed tone "Would you stop laughing!" and then, when they stopped, he finally said "Hi Sora"

"We have to stop meeting like that Tai" sora joked.

"Yeah, it's becoming dangerous, to both of us!" he agreed with a green.

And they laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?", they asked at the same time.

After a few giggles from Sora, Tai said "You first".

"And here I am, thinking you're not a gentleman!" she smirked.

"I'm starting to learn, while you have no pointers at being a lady!" he stuck his thong at her.

"I'm trying to keep a reputation here. How am I going to be a tennis player if I'm a lady? Ladies usually sit around, drink tea, and gossip, don't you think?" Sora said with thought.

"You're so old fashion!" he said with a taunted voice.

"Am I supposed to reconsider my fashion sense? Mister bush?" she smirked.

"For you information, this 'bush' as you define it, is much more beautiful than your hair, Miss high-fashion!"

"So you think…" she mumbled with a smile.

"What was that?"

"I said I need to buy milk" she quickly said, afraid of his narrowed eyes.

"Nice save" he laughed, and she realized that he heard her.

After a moment she decided to talk her way out of the situation.

"So what are you doing here? I told you my reason".

"My sister's not feeling well, and she needs sugar for the tea" he answered.

"Oh. Come on, lets go bring our stuff before everyone will get to them first" she suggested.

"Your right" he said, and then smirked "Race you" and started to run.

"Not fair!" she yelled after him.

……………………………

In the end……. Nobody won. A worker stopped them before they would cause any damage.

And when they got out of the store, they realized the impossible have happened. The rain stopped!

"Yes!" Sora yelled happily.

"You really hate the rain don't you?" Tai said looking at her.

"Hell I do! Nothing will make me love the rain!" she laughed and waved goodbye.

"Well maybe someday… I will" he whispered as he watched her go.

**sorry the chapter was short, but I had wedding to attend (it was fun by the way!), their's a festival at our city/ town (I'm not sure how to call it) for three days, and my brother is back from the army (that sounds so weird to say it in english! Its not like its a war you know.. we simply have to serve for a few years) ( you gotlucky:) Lol.**

**Oh, for clearance... I dont like Jouyra... I dont know, it just dosent fit in my head. I like Tai, and if Joe is with Sora, then Mimi will probably be with Matt.. and Tai is left out. I cant do that to poor Tai.. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Sorry I didn't update…. Today is the last day before school starts, and I spent the week enjoying…**

**For answers –**

**JyouraKoumi** -** To tell the truth, I love Mimi, but I can't pair her to anyone in particular. She fits with Izzy, Joe and Matt (and don't forget Tai). I could pair her with anyone, and she'll still wouldn't be OC. And in my opinion, all of the couples are cute!  (I wouldn't mind have Izzy for myself Lol) **

**digimon-Taiora**** - Heh, that was a killer line! Lol! (I haven't laughed this much ever since I accidentally told someone I wanted a blue movie… plz, don't ask. embarrassing)**

**I really had no intentions in doing it at start, but after the two times I did I thought it's cute! … And just for the record, I'm not suggesting something by putting them there! God no!**

**Ch. 4**

This was the last day of the vacation, and Tai was practicing soccer with his teammates. All thou he wasn't much focused.

"Tai! The ball!" Someone yelled.

Tai woke up from his day dream and got the ball. It was an easy shot, and all of the players knew that. But Tai missed.

"That's it Tai! Go sit on the bench. You're not with us since this practice begun, and that was two ours ago!" His coach yelled.

Tai slumped himself on the bench.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. He was sweating like mad, and he thought the reason for it was the practice. But then again, he knew better. He knew a certain red head that had something to it. He knew he liked her. That was it, and he couldn't deny it. But he still had his doubts. 'What will she ever find in me…? I'm just a dumb popular jock, while she's a nice, smart, beautiful, amazing girl…"

His thoughts were interrupted by the coach's harsh voice.

"Kamiya! What's with you today?"

Tai simply sat there, looking at the grass.

"Is something wrong?" his coach asked, this time his tone one of caring.

"No. No really, I'm simply going threw some teenage stuff. No worries" Tai assured.

The coach was still skeptical, but let it go. "Well, just be ready for the game on Saturday ok?"

"Ok".

…………………………

Sora was sitting with her friends at the mall, but she wasn't paying much attention to her friends' chat.

Suddenly she saw a hand waving in front of her.

"Sora? Is anyone in there? Come on, Earth to Sora?"

Sora realized she spaced out and blushed. But she knew she did the unthinkable next to her love sick friends.

"Wow! She blushed! Sora never blushes! Never!" one of her friends yelled

"Sora… a penny for your thoughts" her other friend smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

"I wouldn't share with any of my secrets, not even for a million dollars!" she answered sarcastically.

"A secret!" her friends shouted.

'Dumb, dumb, why do you have to be so dumb" she smacked herself mentally.

"It was just a way of speaking" she tried.

"Sorry Sora that stuff doesn't work on us" Mindy laughed.

"Oh god" she grumbled.

And after a few minutes of debating within herself about telling them or not…

"Sora?" her friends questioned as just sat there…

And then she was gone.

…………………………….

Tai just got home, when he heard his parents shouting.

"Not again…"

"Tai? Is that you? Where have you been?" his dad said with an angry tone.

"Soccer, dad… remember?" Tai said with a tired voice.

"I knew you were there, but why arriving so late?" his asked.

"Sorry, I kind of wondered around… I had some things to think about"

"Well couldn't you have at least called?" his mom stepped in the conversation.

"I forgot… sorry"

"Well, that's not the reason were angry at you, but remember we will talk about it!" his parents said.

"All talks are ok, well except for that horrible birds and bees talk, but…"

"Tai please don't mention it again" his dad said embarrassedly.

The door opened and Kari came in.

"Hi guys" she then noticed her dad red cheeks "Dad, why are you blushing?"

When her parents were becoming too red to answer, Tai did it for them.

"Just a little memory of one traumatizing talk about a meeting between a bee and a bird" Tai said, remembering.

Suddenly Kari started laughing uncontrollably. "I… Remember!" she managed between her laughing fit.

Tai was shocked. "You saw that!"

"Yes, and it was so funny" she breath, and got back to her laughing.

Tai was speechless, his parents were numb, and Kari kept laughing.

Finally after 10 minutes or so, Kari stopped.

"That was hilarious!"

"Please, we were young parents, we had no experience!" their mom pointed out with a shout.

"Yeah" their dad mumbled an agreement.

"Tai was nine!"

All faces were turned to Tai when a yelp came threw his throat.

"Sorry, I had some flashes from that night" Tai said quietly.

There was an uncomfortable silence they all started to laugh.

It was very funny, they all agreed.

And Tai parents forgot all about their anger towards Tai.

……………………….

The next day went well. School started and the teachers were very calm and happy. Probably from the three days vacation they had from the students.

"Tai, no way! You got an A!" the teacher assistant yelled. When the teacher stared at her, she stopped herself and gave him his test with more formality.

"Tai, how did you get that A!" Matt questioned.

"Hey I'm not dumb! And that stuff is easy".

Matt just looked at Tai with bewilderment. Most of the class got a B.

……………………….

When Tai arrived home, his parents were waiting again in order to talk to Tai, this time, about serious things. Apparently Tai's grades have been dropping lately, and the fall was drastic. They wanted him to quit soccer for a while, and Tai, obviously, refused.

"NO!"

"But Tai… you need to study, it's just for a while…"

"But I am! Look, I got an A today!"

"That's good Tai!" his mom said, surprised.

"So, can I keep playing?

"No!" his parents said together "you still need to study, and an A won't cut it!"

Tai was mad, and felt that if he keeps talking, he would be in much deeper troubles.

And his parents just watched as he slammed his bedroom door.

……………………..

"Hey Sora!"

She was heading to her building when her neighbor stopped her.

"Hi Mrs. Yuzz"

"Your mom told me to tell you that you have to work today, so here is the list of duties, and she also says she'll be here at eight".

That would be something that her mom would do. Throwing a surprise from no where! 'And what if I had some plans" she thought angrily.

………………….

Tai went out for a walk to clear his head, when he found himself walking downtown next to some stores. He looked at the merchandise in each store, and didn't notice some one walking right to him.

…………………

"Finally, it's over!" Sora smiled.

She walked to the direction of her house when she saw two people bumping in each other, one of them falling. When she got closer, she saw the one standing had familiar

bushy hair.

……………………

Tai saw the guy falling and tried to help. In the end he was okay, and they said sorry and walked away.

He decided to walk home, but after a few minutes he was tackled to the ground.

…………….

As Sora watched him go she came up with an idea, and she greened.

……………..

Tai was surprised, but thinking it was a thief, he tried to knock him out, when Sora's voice stopped him.

"Sora?" he questioned, surprised.

And she laughed.

"You think this funny? What is this, a night job?"

"As I said, I have a rep to keep, and with the rate we're bumping each other… it's becoming daily" she greened.

He laughed. "So, would like to go some where with me, without bump each other?"

"Sure. When is a good time?"

"Usually the Lady should decide… I think"

"But I'm no lady, you should know, I just tackled you!"

"Minor details. I'm giving you some pointers, accept them".

"Ok, Ok"

"How about Friday, 3 o'clock, Danny's Ice-Cream?"

"You sure are a spender Tai"

"Why thank you, milady"

And they laughed and each walked to their home to deal with their troubling parents.

**A\N – you guys thought it was Sora that bumped into Tai didn't you:) (:**


	5. Aouthor Note

Hi guys,

sorry for the long time. This is still not an update – I was out of ideas, and when I finally got some, I lacked the motivation to write them down. So I ask you? Should I continue this story? I ask you to review! it depends on you people…

Plz review,

Taili


	6. Chapter 5

Wednesday and Thursday went on and on, and it seemed to Sora like forever. She spent her time playing tennis, watching T.V, helping her mom at the store (and surprisingly didn't complain for once), doing homework, dancing, and even found herself singing on her porch.

Yep, she got it bad.

Her friends knew nothing about the date, which she thanked god for. They already bugged her about Tai, and that was enough. The torment she went through on Thursday at the mall… that she will never forget.

What started like a nice little trip to the mall, ended as what she would defy as a traumatic event for life. Two long hours of endless questions. And to top, her friends decided to predict Sora and Tai's future, until the little of all details.

It seemed Sora and Tai will get married, and of course, will take some time off before the anniversary. There will be a moment where Tai will cheat, but Sora will forgive him and the wedding will be taken on Christmas Eve of all. They will have 12 children, and…. (A.N. – the end. Lol :)

Well, Sora's future sure seems bright.

When she told her mother about it, her mom laughed so hard her stomach ached.

Like Sora, Tai's days went slower than ever. Unlike Sora, he did nothing.

Except Soccer, which he got tired of after his daily five hours training (not to mention his hurting muscles), for him, there was nothing that will break his boredom. His sister tried to get him out of the house for a balling tournament, but to no avail.

Eventually, after a four hours sleep, his mom got tired of his behavior and convinced him to help her in the kitchen. Surprisingly, he made a really good cake. His mom was amazed and happy that her son has inherited his grandma's cooking skills. ( A\N - Well I couldn't say hers, could I?)

After finishing cleaning the kitchen, and after he ate a large piece of the cake, ("my cake!" bragged), Tai finally decided to do something with himself, and decided to try and read a book. Unfortunately, the only book he found was "The Princess Diaries" (Nothing special, I just needed a name for a romantic book). 'Great' he thought 'A chick story'. Being the guy he was, he went to his room and closed the door, hoping no one will ever find out. He started reading, and the book turned out really good, but yet, something just kept interrupting him.

"Cant I get her out of my head?" he asked himself. Unlike other girls he liked before, Sora really got to him. Sure, it wasn't love, but he still saw those eyes popping to his head occasionally. He couldn't wait to finally meet her at 'Danny's'. yet, he was really nervous. 'What am I going to say?' he panicked.

A telephone ring cut his thoughts.

"hello?" (that's how we answer the calls at my country. Its funny in English, but I decided to keep it anyway)

"Hey". It was Matt's voice, but something was different. Not a – something-bad-happened kind of voice. But it still sounded awkward.

"Hey what's up?

"Everything is fine. No, wait, scratch that, everything is great" he aid, but you could hear that there was more than happiness in his voice.

"Matt what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Okay. 30 minutes ago I got a call from an agent. He said that he heard the band and me playing, and that he wants us all at America. The catch is, he wants us there in two weeks, and we're going to stay there for two years or so. He and the company he works for will provide us private teachers, food, and places to sleep. And I think I want to do this".

Tai was shocked. He knew Matt and his band were great, and he did picture them turning into rock stars one day. But not right now. Matt was only seventeen. They were still in 11th grade. And most important, Matt's whole life was here, with his family and friends.

"Tai?" Matt asked, and it was obvious that he feared Tai's reaction.

Tai shook himself off of the thoughts that were going in his brain in the form of a pattern as he heard Matt's worried voice. He cared for Matt. He was his best friend, and knew that that was something Matt wanted with all his heart. They both agreed once they would support each other no matter what. And Tai had every intention in doing so.

"He called you, what, 30 minutes ago? And you're only telling me this now?" He joked.

And Matt laughed.

"Thanks, Tai. And don't worry; you're the first one to know"

Tai smiled. "Congratulations man. I'll come by to your place tomorrow"

"'k. bye man"

"Bye"

When Tai hung up, it hit him. His friend was leaving. His **best** friend was leaving. And this was going to be hard, but he hoped things will turn out good.

And as he kept on thinking about Matt, he missed to realize that Sora was out of his mind for the first time in days.

**Wow, three months and a half…**

**I'm really sorry for long waiting… I could try and give you excuses of why it took me so long… but the truth is I'm just lazy. This chapter has been sitting in my computer for three months now, and I accidentally came across it while deleting some old files.**

**It was originally 5 pages long, but since I lost the last three, that will have to do.**

**I am now under a lot of pressure because of the holidays and school, and right now I suffer from lack of imagination, so the next chapter will be due to a long time from now… my guesses, a few months from now.**

**Thank you, all of you who still read this.**

**Oh and one more thing - review! I want to hear (err… read) the readers opinion, and I cant go on without them, so please review!**

**lili**


	7. aouthor's note

hi all,

I know i've been gone for a long time now, but I've decided to check the story's status. I gave up on this story a long time ago, but I saw a lot of entries so if you would like me to contineu the story, review and let me know.

Liraz


End file.
